Ronnie The Explorer (BeautifulandWonderful Style)
Cast *Dora - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) *Boots - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Diego - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Russia - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Map - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Backpack - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Benny - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Isa - Angel (Lady and The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Tico - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Little Pirate Pig - *Howler Monkey - *Conejito - *Swiper - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) *Swiper (Good) - Lighting McQueen (Cars) *The Big Red Chicken - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) *Baby Jaguar - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Senor Tucan - Blu (Rio) *Grumpy Old Troll - The Lorax *Baby Blue Bird - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *Alicia - Luan Loud (The Loud House) *Daisy - Lynn Loud (The Loud House) *Leon - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Pablo - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Elena - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Wizzle - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Little Rooster - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Azul - Thomas (Thomas & Friends) *Miguel - *Mei the China - Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Coqui - Leap (LeapFrog) *Baby Bugga Bugga - *Mama Bugga Bugga - *Pirate Parrot - Buster (Wer'e Back: A Dinosaur's Story) *Little Lamb - Danny (So Dear to My Heart) *Silly Mail Bird - *Perrito - Blue (Blue's Clues) *The Fiesta Trio - Kittens (The Aristocats) Gallery: The_Loud_House_Ronnie_Anne_Nickelodeon.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Dora Image (6).jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Boots The_Loud_House_Lincoln_Nickelodeon.png|Lincoln Loud as Diego Charlie_brown_peanuts_movie.png|Charlie Brown as Russia Sebastianmermaid.jpg|Sebastian as Map IMG_0676.jpg|Ariel as Backpack Littlefoot-land-before-time-of-littlefoot-land-before-time.jpg|Littlefoot as Benny Angel_(Lady_and_the_Tramp_2).jpg|Angel as Isa Bambi.png|Young Bambi as Tico Jackson_storm_cars_3.png|Jackson Storm as Swiper Lightning_McQueen.jpg|Lighting McQueen as Swiper (Good) Ernesto_de_La_Cruz_(Coco).png|Ernesto de la Cruz as The Big Red Chicken Oliver_the_Kitten.jpg|Oliver as Baby Jaguar The_Lorax.png|The Lorax as Grumpy Old Troll Blu.jpg|Blu as Senor Tucan NEW_Tweety_Bird.png|Tweety Bird as Baby Blue Bird The_Loud_House_Luan_Nickelodeon.png|Luan Loud as Alicia The_Loud_House_Lynn_Nickelodeon.png|Lynn Loud as Daisy Rita_Loud_vector_image.png|Rita Loud as Elena Pigletsbigmovie_164.jpg|Tigger as Leon Phineas.jpg|Phineas as Pablo Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5461.png|Young Simba as Wizzle Pudge-0.jpg|Pudge as Little Rooster Thomas.jpg|Thomas as Azul Maggie_(Maggie_and_the_Ferocious_Beast).png|Maggie as Mei the China Learn_to_Read_at_the_Storybook_Factory.avi_000655250.jpg|Leap as Coqui thJ5CVG0E0.jpg|Buster as Pirate Parrot thNY8WO3NY.jpg|Danny as Little Lamb Blue-blues-clues-8.75 (1).jpg|Blue as Perrtio 720114684c9ae164e776e4301e1c4d35.jpg|Kittens as The Fiesta Trio Episodes: Season 1: #The Legend of Ernesto de la Cruz #Lost and Found #Hic, Boom, Ohhh #Beaches #We All Scream for Ice Cream #Choo-Choo! #Treasure Island #Big River #Berry Hunt #Young Simba's Wishes #Grandma's House #Surprise #Sticky Tape #Bouncing Ball #Ariel #Fish Out of Water #Bugga Bugga #Little Star #Ronnie Saves the Prince #El Coqui #The Chocolate Tree #Te Amo #Phineas' Flute #To the Treehouse #Call Me Mr. Riddles Season 2: #The Big Storm #Doctor Ronnie #Lost Sebastian #Super Sebastian #A Present for Hercules #Rapido Young Bambi #Ronnie, La Musica #Egg Hunt #Super Spies #To the Monkey Bars #Tigger, the Circus Tiger Season 3: #The Lost City #Ronnie Had a Little Lamb #Meet Lincoln Loud #Stuck Truck #The Big Potato #Rescue, Rescue, Rescue #What Happens Next? #Baby Dino #Baseball Fievel #Fievel's Special Day #Ronnie Saves the Game #Ronnie's Pirate Adventure #Fievel's Cuddly Dinosaur #ABC Animals #Best Friends Season 4: #Ronnie's Fairytale Adventure #Lynn, La Quinceanera #Star Catchers #Snow White, La Musica #The Shy Rainbow #Jackson Storm The Explorer #Star Mountain #Big Sister, Ronnie #Super Babies! #Catch the Babies! #Ronnie Got a Puppy! #Wer'e Team #Super Spies 2: The Jackson Storm Machine #Ronnie and Lincoln to the Rescue #A Crown for Merlin #The Mixed-Up Seasons #Ronnie's Dance To The Rescue #Saves Lincoln Loud #Ronnie's First Trip #Oliver's Roar #Fievel to the Rescue #Ronnie's World Adventure #Roo #Ronnie Saves the Mermaids Season 5: #First Day of School #The Ariel Parade #Littlefoot's Race #Angel's Unicorn Flowers #Ronnie's Jack-in-the-Box #Ronnie Saves the Snow Princess #The Mayan Adventure #Bouncy Fievel #Ernesto de la Cruz's Magic Show #Littlefoot's Treasure #Ronnie Saves Three Kings Day #Ronnie Saves the Three Little Piggies #Bark, Bark to Play Park #Ronnie Saves the Crystal Kingdom #The Super Babies' Dream Adventure #Ronnie's Christmas Carol #Ronnie Helps the Birthday Young Simba #Pirate Treasure Hunt #Fievel's Cheese Wish #Ronnie's Big Birthday Adventure Season 6: #Ronnie's Pegaso Adventure #Ducky Comes Home #Ronnie's Ballet Adventure #Fievel's First Bike Season 7: #Ronnie's Easter Adventure #Ronnie's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom #Ronnie's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure #Blue's Big Surprise #Ronnie's Royal Rescue #The Book Explorers #Ronnie Rocks #The Butterfly Ball Season 8: #Ronnie & Blue to the Rescue #Catch That Shape Train #Ronnie's Great Roller Skate Adventure #Ronnie's Rainforest Talent Show #Ronnie & Lincoln in the Time of Dinosaurs #Ronnie's Ice Skating Spectacular #Riding the Roller Coaster Rocks #Ronnie in Wonderland #Ronnie's Super Soccer Showdown Category:BeautifulandWonderful Category:TV Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof